Talk:The Nightmare Games (The Seventeeth Annual Hunger Games)/@comment-28682497-20160619080149/@comment-24692847-20160619141316
Marcella: You're doing absolutely wonderful and are showing yourself to be a threat during these Hunger Games. Besides the large alliance, there's Brooke, Marshall and the Jacob and Lilac alliance. Jacob and Lilac are twelve and thirteen years old, respectively, so killing them shouldn't be an issue if you confront them. However, don't try to think they're easy kills if you confront them, kill them as if they were trained killers, as not giving it 100% could lead to your death. Marhall will also be a little harder to kill as he is, well, a giant. Brooke, on the other hand, isn't worth your time. She's a Career without an alliance, so she'll be more vulnerable then ever. Let the other tributes take care of her, hopefully the large alliance. In the large alliance, there is still five people, although I suspect that a few of them are going to start to separate. Actually, it's the exact same people who started the alliance that are still alive in it, so they're undoubtedly close. If you do confront the alliance, you need to run. Try to get them separated from each other, as it'll be easier if you only have to focus on one or two of them at a time. Always aim for their chest and always make sure that you're aware of your surroundings. As for your advice for the regular day, I want you to start setting up more traps around the arena, especially in the doors of specific places. For example, setting a trap so that a sword will pop up and behead a tribute when the door opens might be beneficial in front of the room the Underdogs are staying. Also, start planning ahead for the next fews day since the finale is coming. Go to the cliffs or some ideal location and start simple rope traps, ones that, if a tribute were pursuading you, it would simply trip them, making them more vulnerable for you to kill them. Just be on your game today and the next, especially with the finale coming! Vesper: Half of the tributes that remain are allied with you, so your advice will have to go along with theirs. I don't know if any of them are going to be leaving today or have already left, but if they have, you can't worry about them. Brooke or Marshall or Marcella or the other alliance will probably take care of them. Or your ally would take care of them. Either way, somebody would be dying and it would bring you closer to becoming the victor. I'm going to sponsor you with a weapons backpack with the weapon being a sickle. You earned a good training score with it, so you can start using it to your advantage. Never be the first one leading the alliance, mainly because of traps or whatever, but don't always be the one trailing behind. Sit in the middle of the group, somewhat protected by them, but also able and willing to fight when the time comes. Even though you have asthma, I want you and the alliance to start confronting some of the other tributes, specifically Marshall and Brooke. They're two loners that haven't don't anything too important, so killing them shouldn't be an issue. Of course, they could come out to be a huge killing machine, but I kind of doubt that. Avoid Marcella, as she's a huge threat, and also don't worry about Jacob and Lilac, as I feel like the Gamemakers might be getting bored of them doing nothing and might do something to liven them up. But whatever you do, stay safe and always be prepared to flee, as if things don't go in your favor, I'd rather you fleeing than die for an ally.